The quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with computer-based systems is becoming increasingly important. To create more intuitive and enhanced user experiences, such systems may use visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback to reproduce aspects of interactions in the physical world. Haptic feedback often takes the form of a vibration generated by rotating an offset (asymmetric) mass around a shaft. There is a need for additional types of haptic feedback and devices for providing haptic feedback. Further, as computer-based systems become smaller, there is a need for smaller haptic feedback devices.